shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Banquet Festival Arc
The Moon Banquet Festival Arc is the sixth story arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc focuses on the Moon Banquet Festival event held by the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy right after the Stagiaire and Autumn Leaf Viewing events. Summary Prologue :Duration: Episode 37 to OVA 4 ::Manga: Chapter 117 Continuing off the ending of the last arc, Sōma Yukihira already began taking on his multiple Shokugeki challenges, defeating Tetsuji Kabutoyama and two unnamed students at the Shokugeki Arena. Meanwhile, Senzaemon Nakiri announced to the Academy Board of Directors about the next school wide event, the Autumn Leaf Viewing. At that moment, Megumi Tadokoro looked up into the Arena stands to see Satoshi Isshiki, Erina Nakiri, and Etsuya Eizan watching over Sōma with two other members of the Elite Ten Council. Epilogue :Duration: ::Manga: Chapter 131 to Chapter 134 As the Moon Banquet Festival wraps up its fifth and final day, Erina Nakiri encounters an unexpected visitor at her booth; her father, Azami Nakiri, who was previously excommunicated from Tōtsuki by Senzaemon Nakiri for reasons unknown. After throwing some insults at some notable patrons at her booth, including the Sendawara sisters and some other 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Preliminary judges, Azami leaves once Sōma arrives at the stand only to be stopped at the front by Senzaemon himself. Though Senzaemon declares that Azami has no purpose to be on the campus after what he did, Azami presents a letter formally requesting that Azami become the new headmaster of Tōtsuki with the support of six of the current Elite Ten Council members including Eishi Tsukasa and Rindō Kobayashi. With the majority in agreement with Azami's request, Senzaemon is powerless to stop his son in law from usurping his position. Short Summary *The fourth class event, the Autumn Leaf Viewing, begins for the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation. *The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election top 8 meets the entire current Elite Ten Council. **Sōma Yukihira tries to challenge the Elite Ten to a Shokugeki but all refused. *The Moon Banquet Festival event takes place. **Sōma decides to use the event to defeat Terunori Kuga, the 8th seat, by exceeding the sales of the Chinese Cuisine RS during the festival. *Terunori's Chinese Cuisine RS dominates the sales of the first three days of the festival and Sōma's stand sales were temporarily in the red on the first three days as well. *Sōma spent the week creating a new dish and eventually comes up with the Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles. **This dish, along with the help Sōma received from Megumi Tadokoro, Subaru Mimasaka, Ikumi Mito, Takumi Aldini, and Isami Aldini, allowed Sōma to exceed the sales of Terunori Kuga and the Chinese Cuisine RS sales on the fourth day. *On the fifth day of the festival, Sōma and Megumi are invited by Rindō Kobayashi, the 2nd seat, to dine at the booth run by Eishi Tsukasa, the 1st seat. **Both experience the depth of flavors created by the current 1st seat. *Azami Nakiri, who was previously excommunicated from Tōtsuki, returns to Tōtsuki and becomes the new headmaster with a 6 to 4 vote of support from the Elite Ten Council. New Characters Cooking Duels * Yukihira Vs. Kabutoyama Shokugeki Trivia (To be added) Category:Story Arc Category:Moon Banquet Festival Arc